mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of award-winning graphic novels
This is a list of graphic novels which have won a notable award. Pulitzer Prize winners * Maus a.k.a. Maus: A Survivor's Tale — My Father Bleeds History by Art Spiegelman (non-fiction; ISBN 0-679-40641-7) Hugo Award winners * 1988: Watchmen by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (ISBN 0-930289-23-4), category "Other Forms"http://www.thehugoawards.org/hugo-history/1998-hugo-awards-2/ * 2009: Girl Genius, Volume 8: Agatha Heterodyne and the Chapel of Bones by Kaja & Phil Foglio, art by Phil Foglio, colors by Cheyenne Wright (Airship Entertainment)http://www.thehugoawards.org/, Best Graphic Novel World Fantasy Award winner * The Sandman: Dream Country contains a story by Neil Gaiman and Charles Vess that earned this award. Ignatz Award winners * Black Hole by Charles Burns * Diary of a Mosquito Abatement Man by John Porcellino * Tricked by Alex Robinson * Persepolis 2: The Story of a Return by Marjane Satrapi * Blankets (graphic novel) by Craig Thompson * Three Fingers by Rich Koslowski * From Hell by Alan Moore and Eddie Campbell * Cages (comic series) by Dave McKean * Ghost World by Daniel Clowes * ''It's a Good Life, If You Don't Weaken by Seth * Same Difference and Other Stories by Derek Kirk Kim Kirby Award for Best Graphic Album winners * Beowulf (First Comics) * The Rocketeer, by Dave Stevens (Eclipse Comics) * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, by Frank Miller and Klaus Janson (DC) Eisner Award / Harvey Award winners Original graphic novels * Acme Novelty Library #13, by Chris Ware * Batman: The Killing Joke by Alan Moore and Brian Bolland * Batman: War on Crime by Paul Dini and Alex Ross * Batman & Superman Adventures: World's Finest by Paul Dini, Joe Staton and Terry Beatty * Blankets by Craig Thompson * The Cartoon History of the Universe III: From the Rise of Arabia to the Renaissance by Larry Gonick * Ed the Happy Clown by Chester Brown * Elektra Lives Again by Frank Miller * Fairy Tales of Oscar Wilde Vol. 2, by Oscar Wilde and P. Craig Russell * Fax from Sarajevo by Joe Kubert (ISBN 1-56971-346-4) * Fun Home by Alison Bechdel * The Golem's Mighty Swing by James Sturm (ISBN 1-896597-71-8) * Last Day in Vietnam by Will Eisner * The Name of the Game by Will Eisner * One! Hundred! Demons! by Lynda Barry * The Originals by Dave Gibbons * Our Cancer Year by Harvey Pekar, Joyce Brabner and Frank Stack (non-fiction; ISBN 1-56858-011-8) * Safe Area Goražde by Joe Sacco (non-fiction; ISBN 1-56097-470-2) * Signal to Noise by Neil Gaiman and Dave McKean * A Small Killing by Alan Moore and Oscar Zarate (ISBN 1-59291-009-2) * Stuck Rubber Baby by Howard Cruse * Superman: Peace on Earth by Paul Dini and Alex Ross * To the Heart of the Storm by Will Eisner * Torso by Brian Michael Bendis and Marc Andreyko * Understanding Comics by Scott McCloud (non-fiction) * Why I Hate Saturn by Kyle Baker * You Are Here by Kyle Baker Comic-book compilations ed.) by writer-artist Frank Miller]] * Astonishing X-Men: Gifted by Joss Whedon and John Cassaday * Astro City: Life in the Big City by Kurt Busiek and Brent Anderson * Batman: Black and White by various creators, ed. by Bob Kahan (ISBN 1-56389-332-0) * Batman: Black & White, Volume Two by various creators, ed. by Mark Chiarello and Nick J. Napolitano (ISBN 1-56389-917-5) * Batman: Dark Victory by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale (ISBN 1-56389-868-3) * Batman: The Long Halloween Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale (ISBN 1-56389-469-6) * Batman Adventures: Dangerous Dames and Demons by Paul Dini, Bruce Timm, and others * Blacksad 2 by Juanjo Guardno and Juan Diaz Canales * The Complete Bone Adventures (1994; ISBN 0-9636609-2-6), reissued in color as Bone: Out from Boneville (2005; ISBN 0-439-70640-8), by Jeff Smith * Bone: One Volume Edition by Jeff Smith (ISBN 1-888963-14-X) * Cages by Dave McKean * Cerebus: Flight by Dave Sim and Gerhard * From Hell by Alan Moore and Eddie Campbell * Hellboy: Seed of Destruction by Mike Mignola * Hellboy: The Wolves of Saint August by Mike Mignola * Jimmy Corrigan, the Smartest Kid on Earth by Chris Ware * Kings in Disguise by James Vance and Dan Burr. (ISBN 0-393-32848-1) * Lone Wolf and Cub by Kazuo Koike and Goseki Kojima * Louis Riel by Chester Brown * Marvels by Kurt Busiek and Alex Ross * Maus II a.k.a. Maus: A Survivor's Tale — And Here My Troubles Began by Art Spiegelman (non-fiction; ISBN 0-679-72977-1) * Same Difference and Other Stories by Derek Kirk Kim * Sandman: The Doll's House by Neil Gaiman and various artists * Sin City a.k.a. Sin City: The Hard Goodbye by Frank Miller (ISBN 1-59307-293-7) * Sin City: Family Values by Frank Miller (ISBN 1-59307-297-X) * Sin City: That Yellow Bastard by Frank Miller (ISBN 1-59307-296-1) * Stray Bullets: Innocence of Nihilism by David Lapham * The Tale of One Bad Rat by Bryan Talbot * Twentieth Century Eightball by Daniel Clowes * Watchmen by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (ISBN 0-930289-23-4) * Y: The Last Man by Brian K. Vaughan Manila Critics Circle National Book Awards * The Mythology Class by Arnold Arre * Trip to Tagaytay by Arnold Arre * Isaw, atbp. by various artists * Ang Kagila-gilalas na Pakikipagsapalaran ni Zsazsa Zaturnnah by Carlo Vergara * Siglo: Freedom by various artists Kodansha Manga Award * [[Akira (manga)|''Akira]]'' by Katsuhiro Otomo * 20th Century Boys by Naoki Urasawa References See also *List of graphic novels: Adapted into TV/film *Kirby Award *Eisner Award *Harvey Award *Doug Wright Awards *List of award-winning graphic novels Category:Comics awards Graphic novels Graphic novels